1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation-sensitive resin composition, and a polymer and a compound.
2. Discussion of the Background
In the microfabrication field typified by manufacturing processes of semiconductors in recent years, photolithography has been investigated in which a radioactive ray having a short wavelength typified by an ArF excimer laser (wavelength: 193 nm) is used. Known materials for use in such photolithography include radiation-sensitive resin compositions that generate an acid by irradiation with the radioactive ray at a light-exposed site, and thus a resist pattern is formed on a substrate by producing a difference in rates of dissolution in a developer solution between light-exposed sites and light-unexposed sites due to a catalytic action of the acid.
As materials of radiation-sensitive resin compositions for which an ArF excimer laser is used as a light source, a polymer having an alicyclic hydrocarbon group in its skeleton chain is frequently used due to not having a great absorption in a region of 193 nm and having high etching resistance. Of these, in light of improvement of line edge roughness, a structure having a 1,3-diketone skeleton has been proposed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2006-171667). Furthermore, in light of attaining both developability and etching resistance, a structure in which the 1,3-diketone skeleton is substituted with a (meth)acryl-substituted adamantanol skeleton has been proposed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2007-284381).